


Explosions, martinis and.... bath salts?!

by zerozerokyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Gen, MI6 Secret Santa, minions love christmas, why is Q tipsy?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu
Summary: Christmas is the best time of year until you have to shop for Alec. What do you get for a pyromaniac who love drinking that does not involve explosives or even booze?





	Explosions, martinis and.... bath salts?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! My second fic posting of the year. I might have gone alittle nuts with this one. Hope you guys love it! Remember comment a little and tell me how it is. Kudos if you like it.

Christmas, the most wonderful time of year filled with cheer where you are surrounded by love and cared for by the most wonderful people around. Candy canes, hot chocolate with cinnamon, loads of fun presents, the snow falls and a night full of food and drinks. That would be how the minions of the Q-branch describe the season. If you ask others they would either roll their eyes and tell you that they have work to do or lament at the shopping they have yet to do due to heavy workloads. The agents will nicely tell you to screw yourself depending on who you ask.

 

Ever since the clock struck midnight on the last day of November, the entire branch has turned into a Christmas wonderland with decorations, minions wearing Christmas hats and even Q is wearing his awful Christmas sweaters along with the minions. Soft sounds of Christmas carols could be heard at the background.

 

The entire branch has turn into a ball of excited people for Christmas as they always do for any festival. Like how they decorated the entire glass panels surrounding the branch with bloody handprints for Halloween which vexed M to no extent and amused all the agents dropping by to collect their equipment and they even added their own handprints to the madness.

 

To help the employees celebrate Christmas and get them into the spirit of giving, MI6 does an annual secret Santa, an idea proposed by a bunch of minions one quiet night as they wrote a program to assign the matches at random. It will match you with a person on the 1st of November and you have until Christmas eve to get the gift and give it at the annual MI6 Christmas dinner. This brings us back to the major horror that Eve Moneypenny is facing as she stares at her email that morning.

 

It is supposed to be just another routine day for her. Making sure M gets all his mail and checking his schedules. Check up on Q and make sure he hasn’t died of exhaustion and possibly not murder an agent for not returning their equipment. The abomination comes in a form of an email colour coded with a tag of “TOP SECRET SANTA”. She rolled her eyes as she clicked it open after making sure no one is around and groans at the content of the mail.

 

**Dear Miss Eve Moneypenny,**

 

**This year you will be secret Santa to Alec Trevelyan (006) of the Double Oh program.**

 

**We wish you good luck and all the best.**

**Your dearly**

**Q-branch(minions)**

**(Mail will be auto deleted in 5 minutes from opening)**

  


She did a double take of the mail and reread it again slowly before it disappears. With that, the mail disappeared in a cloud of badly sung jingle bells and clips of minions dancing. She concluded that the minions are indeed drunk when they made this codes and she was demented for even signing up for the secret Santa. All she wanted was a bit of fun but now she has the monster called Alec in her two tiny hands to shop for. She has no idea what Alec even like. She paled.

 

“Ah..Miss Moneypenny, seems like you too have received your Secret Santa match too.” came a voice to her side.

 

With panic she looks back to see M smiling at her from behind a cup of coffee as he walks back into his office. She is officially screwed to high heavens. She has to get a gift for an agent famous for being a pyromaniac and she was sure as hell not going to hand him anything flammable. Ugh!! Everything is flammable when it is in the hand of Alec Trevelyan, even water and water is not supposed to be flammable.  Eve does not know what kind of trouble she just put herself in and now she wants to strangle a minion just to get them to change her match. She has to move fast before time runs out.

 

She decided it would be time to head down to the labyrinth called Q-branch to catch a minion or two. She stepped into the lift and glared at an agent for asking her how her day is. She is not in the mood to deal with questions now although he is quite a cutie, a little wet behind the ears but still worth her time. Maybe she will catch him later for coffee and some short conversation.

 

Q-branch is a bright place with plenty of computer screens lined all available space surrounding with glass panels and minions running around with laptops or items people are not supposed to know. Some will call it a playground for the mad scientist but Q calls it a place that is needed to keep all the idiot agents alive and England safe. Eve agrees with that statement, none of the agents will survive long without the branch especially 007 and 006. Those two who are close as brothers also have the same recklessness as each other. The day when they go on a mission is when everyone in MI6 are biting their nails and praying hard the town they are in will stay intact. Major people relation nightmare for M, her and the branch taking care of foreign affairs.

 

The lift chimed to signal the arrival to the underground of the branch. The scent of gingerbread and chocolate wafted toward the elevator as the doors opened and eve could tell that the minions had really outdone themselves. The usual soft whirring of the desktops was drowned out by Christmas song instrumentals being played through the PA system

 

As it is 1st December,Q-branch looks different from the usual plain place with only computers and gadgets. Now it is all bright and cheery. The plain glass walls are now frosted with snow. A few Christmas trees could be seen all over the branch. One decorated with bits and pieces of scraps from all over of all the gadgets the agents brought back and can't be salvaged. Another is decorated in a traditional way with  wide variety of traditional ornaments, such as garlands,glass ornaments, baubles, tinsel,candy canes,gingerbread, chocolate and other sweets lines the tree. Eve is impressed at the amount of effort put into decoration with specially made ornaments for the branch.

 

Eve is happy to see how much the branch has changed ever since Q became the new branch head. After a long shuffle of the work, the efficiency of the branch has skyrocket and missions statistics have gone up too. Everyone is happy to be here and it a Santa workshop as what the agents call it. Plenty of gadgets and new inventions are made daily. The entire branch runs smoothly like a well-oiled machine and Q being the head of the entire machine.

 

Q stood in the middle of the whirlwind sipping from his iconic Q scrabble cup, completely unfazed as he looked at the data spread across the largest screen in the branch. He was dressed in his ghastly Christmas knitwear with a bunch of dancing reindeers, Christmas trees lighting up and a dark green slacks. Q looks like a walking Christmas advertisement until Eve laid her eyes on other passing minions. He looks normal compared to the other minions.

 

There is a minion who hung small Christmas ornaments in his beard which was sprayed green to match a Christmas tree. A few stray minions are dressed like Santa’s little helpers and plenty who are wearing Christmas hat. From her observation, the minions love celebration of all sorts.

 

“Miss Moneypenny!” came an excited voice of a nearby minion who held up a Christmas hat to her in hope that she will take it with the biggest puppy eyes ever.

 

She was about to refuse until she gazed upon her hopeful puppy eyes. With a sigh, she took it and wore it to the excitement of a few minions who were whispering about the fact they managed to infect another with Christmas spirit. That earned them a smile from her as she laughs at how much like little children the minions are like.

 

She sashays towards Q as her heels click softly on the floor. Q turned to face her and grinned. He grinned at her, not the type that says ‘I am up to no good’ but the type that is ‘I’m immensely elated to see you and most probably intoxicated’ grin. She quirked an eyebrow at him. She is now suspicious, Q is never happy unless he is high on something. She took his mug off his hand to take a peek inside and take a whiff. Ah… chocolate drink with loads of whipped cream and a light whiff of alcohol, that explains his now currently giggling mood. She took a quick video and snap of Q giggling and smiling away and decides to keep it. Never know when you will need blackmail material or something to encourage Bond to perform better.

 

Eve put the cup down and seize Q as she guides the clearly inebriated boffin into his office and pushes him into the futon at the corner. She highly suspects his drink has been spiked by a minion, she just has no idea the amount of alcohol that was in that drink. Q is now grinning up at her as he points at her shoes commenting that it is exquisite and how bright and red it is like the nose of Rudolph. She shook her head and walk to the corner to brew him a cup of tea. Q is sitting there happily singing “Rudolph to red-nose reindeer” as his eyes followed her movement. It is a little unnerving to have him track her movement, her previous agent training scream at her that she is being watched. As the tea is ready, she presses a cup of Earl Grey into his grabby hand and watches him take a small sip with a soft sigh. What she needs now is a functioning Q, not a loopy one.  

 

“Q...Q darling. Who made the program for the Secret Santa? Can you change the match? And what does Alec like?”

 

“Hiiii Eevveeee…I miss you!! Don’t know. Nope. Ask Bond. Do you know Bond has the most bewitching blue eyes? I could dive into those stormy blue eyes. Ahhh so stunning” Q slurring with a wide grin and cackling away again like a little kid.

 

Eve have no idea what he said other than him missing her and how wonderful Bond looks which comes as no surprise to anyone. It is an open secret here that they have the hots for each other just too stubborn to admit it. That is what you get when the world’s biggest Casanova and the youngest Quartermaster from Hell falls in love with each other. Might she add hard no pun intended.

 

“God give me strength not to murder whoever decided to spike Q’s drink.” she growls and she pulls the intoxicated boffin back to a sitting position as he was slowly slipping sideway with the uttermost foolish grin plastered to his face.

 

Apparently Q is a happy and grabby when he is drunk from how he clung on to her hands that is putting him back to sitting position. Her phone beep with the message tone she dreads to hear now when she has a whole bunch of minions and an intoxicated Q to deal with. Knowing that she can’t get anything productive out of Q, she rubs her temple at the margin that is threatening to come up. She is just a secretary for crying out loud. All she wanted to do was to get her Secret Santa changed and be on her merry way to deal with Mallory and his inability to keep track of his meetings. Maybe sass a few agents hoping to meet M.

 

“Q darling, hand me your phone.”  


“No! It’s mine!” Q slurs as he covers his pocket in an act to protect his phone even in his drunken state.

 

“Q, I need it to add a date for our shopping trip. Don’t you want to shop  for James too?” Eve pushed up his glasses that was slipping down a fraction. Q is currently sporting a very cute pout like a child who was told he could not have any more candy. After her explanation and him staring at her intensely, Q nodded happily and surrendered his phone to her after unlocking it after typing a bunch of numbers and letters. Eve set a date and walked out of his private office once R came in to take care of Q. She glared at all the minions and grabbed one of the stray minion know to be Q’s tea boy in a much too ugly knitted sweater of raindeers dancing around on their hind legs, she does have to give it to him for the material is soft.

 

“Won’t you be kind enough to tell why I smell Baileys Irish Cream in Q’s chocolate drink? Trying to get Q drunk on a working day?” she enquired at the paling minion in her hand. Her smile said this was a casual question, but everything from her eyes to her sharper than necessary nails promised death if she didn't like the answer.

 

“I...I...Don’t…” he stutter it out with terror in his eyes as her phone started to buzz again.

 

With  a loud exhale, Eve checked it with one hand and pushed it back into her skirt pocket.

 

“Lucky for you, I’m need somewhere else. Be good all you and happy working” She pat the terrified minion head who is whimpering and walked out of the Q-branch. A few murmurs are heard with some stray voice going ‘She’s scary’ or ‘I think I peed myself’ and along with 'How I wish I can be like her.'. Eve grinned and winked at 004 who saw the whole thing go down as the door of the lift shut.

 

She got to think quick. She has 24 days to get Alec a present. Do her own Christmas shopping for family and friends along with juggling her odd timing work as a secretary. She now wish to have a time stopper or clones of herself. She grabbed the report of M’s outstretched hands and got back to her work.

 

What can she get Alec? Bottle of vodka? He is Russian after all and he loves his drinks. Eve pushed that idea away, too generic and she is sure he has a wide collection of drinks between him and James. What about a nice tie? Nope, that won’t do, Alec hates wearing suits. He calls them the shackles of a modern man and whenever he has to put on ones of those finely tailored suits he would always shift around like the suits are cheap and can't wait to tear it off his body. She knew what is written in his files. And it goes :

 

Name : **_Alec Trevelyan_**

Alias(es) : **_006, Alpha - one_ **

Nationality : **_British citizen_ **

Place of birth : **_Ukraine (Moved to England at age of 10)_ **

Hair colour : **_Blond,Short_ **

Eye colour : **_Green_ **

Height : **_1.78 m_ **

History of service : **_Royal Navy Reserves(1991 - 2001), MI6 (2001 - currently)_ **

Title/rank : **_Agent(MI6), Commander (RNR)_ **

Skills : **_Marksmanship,Superb martial arts skills,Genius-level intellect,Charisma,Stealth, Ability_ ** to **_speak five language(Russian,English,German,Italian,Japanese)_ **

Missions : **_CLASSIFIED_ **

  
  


Alec’s file has nothing special to it that Eve has not seen, she learns more about him being his friend than reading from the files, for example, his love for salted crackers with salami for movie nights. She needs help and fast. As she is closing the file, her eyes is caught by the file next to Alec. 007 - James “Casanova” Bond. The best friend of Alec, as close as brothers and the other half of the blond maniac duo. Both of them can bring down an entire nation if it amuses them and blows things up for no reason with the most ridiculously made items that are not even supposed to be flammable. They defy the laws of physics with the stunts they pull on missions. But when back to England usually Bond keep away from upper levels of MI6 unless he is needed and always hides away preferring to haunt Q-branch for the only reason that Q is there. There is only one person who can find or summon him fast.

 

“Q! I need to get him again. I’m never going to get much today it seems.” she runs her hands through her hair and sighed again.

 

Mallory quirked an eyebrow at her as he is leaned up against the door frame watching the emotions and movements play out the past minutes since she returned. Eve is seriously getting worked up over that Secret Santa exchange gift. He decided to be the good boss as he is and help his poor secretary before she tears her hair out.

 

“Eve, take this file and go down to R&D. They have yet to look at the monthly report. Don’t come back until you are going to be efficient today.” with the wave of his hands M turned and shut the door to his office with a thud.

 

“Great even M thinks I’m inefficient today. I hate buying presents for the golden boys. Never again.” Eve lament to no one in particular as she walks past plenty of clerks that swiftly look down at their papers, pretending not to overhear.

 

She couldn't care less if they heard it, they will not understand until they get Alec. She is on a mission to get the best information out if James about Alec and she does not plan to stop till she gets it. James will be found no matter where he decides to hide and he will sing for her or she will die trying to get information out of him. She clenched her fist and nod to herself as a self-assurance as the life slid open for her ride to the underground yet again.

 

She tapped her access card to the level and watch as the life smoothly slide down to the cold underbelly of MI6 where it is the playground of the boffins. With a soft ping to indicate her arrival, she stepped out to the freezing air with the smell of cinnamon and spices. She is starting to want to take a permanent resident here if her office would sell this delicious daily. That is a scent she doesn't mind having in her home. Her heels clicked on the floor pinpointing her approach. As she enters the door the minions from the morning looked up like deers in the headlight while the others smiled and greeted her. Great, she has spooked some of the minions. Not the effect she was hoping for.

 

“Don’t worry, here to hand this to R.” she smiled her most sweetest smile while waving her file, hoping to ease the looks of fear.

 

Thanking the powers that be as R walk up to her and pull her away along with her reports before she broke down from the guilt of scaring the boffins. Eve is dragged away into Q’s office again and she decides to get down to business. Q need to track down James. She kneels down beside him and heard a tsk from R. R gave her a look that says ‘What are you planning to do to him?’ with just her eyes.

 

Eve mouth to her that she just wants to get Bond and she needs Q for it as she points at the sleeping boffin. R understood where this is going and her frown morphed into a grin. Her eyes give off a mischievous twinkle and she gave a nod. R winked with a thumbs up as she left her alone to “interrogate’ Q. Eve loves R for always playing along with her when Q and James are involved. R along with many of the minions are rooting for James and Q to get together but it never happens. James either running off with another girl or Q never willing to step over the line of handler and agent. It is both amusing and the most heartbreaking thing to see along with frustrating.

 

Eve wave the thought away and lightly shook Q from his curl up position. Q whine sleepy and reached out to hold her arm before she can withdraw it. He emitted a yawn and rub his sleepy face into the arm he caught. Eve chuckles at the sight and felt bad for waking him for a second for she has to get James soon.

 

She stroke the stray curls falling onto his eyes and gently pat him again as she softly whispers “Q, wakie sleepy head. We need to find Bond. Don’t you want to find Bond too?”

 

With the mention of that name Q’s eyes shot open as he blinks at her. His hazy sleep clouded brain is processing what she just said and his lips turn up into a big smile. “Jamessss!! We find James! I help.” he grins and scrambles to his desk on shaky legs. He manages to get into his seat before she could guide him into it. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he pulls up different video feeds of places in MI6 checking for a sight of Bond and his finger comes to a halt. Eve peek over his shoulder to see the feed of Bond in the gym doing a few rounds with the new recruits. Eve smirks. Recruit break in day it seems and she feels sorry for the bright-eyed younglings hoping to beat a senior especially the legendary Double-Oh status agents. What they did not know is that James is not an easy opponent when you are going up head to head with him, he might be old for a Double-Oh but he can break a new recruit any day hands down.

 

Q turned and beamed up at her as he point at the screen before he goes “Lookie I found Bond!” in the most childish voice Eve has ever heard him do. She has to swallow down a giggle as she looks at the loopy boffin. Eve really wanted nothing more than to cuddle him as she does to kittens for being cute.

 

She cough to conceal the smile and pat Q as he is leaning up to her like a dog asking to be pet for doing a good job with those wide hopeful eyes. Boffins and their ability to emotional blackmail people. It is a wonder how Q has yet to use it on James when he seems to possess it.

 

Q hug her with a goofy grin and ask “We go to Bond?”. Eve pushed her thought to the back of her head and agreed to find Bond knowing she will not be able to shake off the little boffin. She is right. Q held onto her hand and is happily following her out of his office. The minions who saw this grinned at each other with a knowing look in their eyes. R has let it slip it seem and Eve does not mind. Everyone wants them together and would do anything to get them together before the sexual tension in the branch explodes while they are in the same room. Q got to get laid and Bond got to be the one to do the nasty.

 

MI6 gym also known as the training ground is an entire half section of the floor dedicated for everybody who work here to use. Usually, the agents will take over it most of the time and people will try their utmost best to stay out of the section the agents are at. Like in the situation now where the punching bags, the mats and the boxing ring are being occupied by a bunch of agents and new recruits. Eve smile widened as she scanned the busy sections of the training room. The sound of heavy bags on chains swinging and the heavy breathing of those who are going a few rounds on it. Eve feels at ease, it reminded her of the period when she was still a new recruit training in the same room. Everyday it was full of marksman training and hand to hand which she excelled in. Knowing her history of shooting she much rather shoot a still target instead of one on a bloody train that is moving fast. Bond was the unfortunate person who gets the bullet to his shoulder for her terrible shot. She is sure that he has not fully gotten her off the hook for nearly killing him. That man can hold his grudges for a long time and she has learned not to mess up too badly. She mentally checks all the people she sees in the area. 004,009,Jason and Robert from extraction crew, and…. She felt a small tug to her sleeve and a soft giggle reached her ears. Q is pointing to a corner where there is a huge crowd surrounding the mat.

 

Q bounced excitedly on the ball of his feet like an overly excited child on sugar. “James there. I say Hi to James”. He attempted to run to the crowd which Eve quickly grabbed his cardigan before he can go far. Q turned and pouts at her with those puppy eyes for being denied his freedom.

 

They walk to the crowds and Eve watch the two people in the centre going at each other. The match ended fast with James catching his opponent in a headlock and he claws at his arms to be released. The poor fellow is turning blue by the time he tapped out. Audible grumbles could be heard as money exchange hands. It is usual for employees of MI6 to bet on nearly anything like ‘Who will get caught for playing Galaga while at work.’, ‘How many explosives 006 will use up this missions’, ‘Have many time R would roll her eyes as Finance rattle off about the spendings.’ to ‘How long 007 plan to take a break’. The previous M did not stop this and it becomes a type of game to earn easy money. Even she has taken part in a few, not to blow her trumpet but she has won nearly every single bets.

 

Q tugs at her sleeve again and point at Bond before he ran to him. James who is sitting on a bench for a drink looks surprised to see the boffin in the training room grinning at him. Those who work in Q-branch are not known to leave their labyrinth preferring to deal with their own kind, computers and gadgets. “Hello Q. Why are you here?”. Q’s smile wider and giggled as he plops down beside James.

 

“Ah that would be my fault. I need to find you and Q seems to be the fastest option.”

 

James accepted her answer and nodded his head at Q who rest beside him. “That does not explain why he is rubbing his head against my arm and grinning like a fool?”

 

“One of the minions might have added alcohol into his chocolate drink without knowing. He still works fine just very loopy and also very touchy. You are fine aren't you,Q?”. Q nodded his head rapidly and wrap his arms around James' neck to curl up. The tension on James’s shoulder eases from the boffin’s touch, reaching his hands up to stroke his hair.

 

Eve tapped James on his knee to get his attention back from running his fingers through Q’s soft curls. James turns his attention to her with a quirk of an eyebrow. Eve decides to tell him everything from the start. From the Secret Santa mail to how she managed to convince an intoxicated Q to help hunt him down and about her not wanting to get Alec vodka or more explosives. James has burst out in laughter once the entire encounter has been spelt out and her unwillingness to get anything too generic.

 

“Sure I’ll help but for a price.” a sly smile tugs on his lips and he motions to the mats. Eve clicked her tongue and pulled her heels off. If it is a fight he wants, it is a fight he gets. Anything to get the ‘Job done as they will call it.

 

“I beat you and you have to spill some secrets about Alec.” , she beams and walks to the mats.

 

With much effort and coxing, James finally managed to prey Q off his arm as the boffin pouts at losing his favourite agent to hang on to. He let out a whine and folded his legs with an even bigger pout.

 

James step onto the mat soon after, watching Eve and studying her every movement. “Bring it on old man. You know I can take you down. Why don’t we put up a good show for the new recruits? A little present for them to see the legendary 007 being knocked onto his butt by a secretary.”,a smirk evident on her cherry painted lips.

 

Eve is not being cocky. She can hold her own against Bond and plenty of agents. She was a trained agent before her posting as M’s glorified secretary. She used to wipe the floor with plenty of her cohort when it comes to hand-to-hand. She might not seem like it but she got fire behind those pretty heels and manicured nails. You can take an agent out of the field but you can't take the training out of an agent.

 

Others who are in the training room started to pile up around the mats to watch them spar. It is not so often you get to see the secretary of M go hand to hand with another agent even if she was an agent before her posting. Murmur and whispers could be heard about the outcome of this match. ‘Who will win?’ they all wonder. “Hey, Bond! Don't injure her too badly yah. Don't want M coming down on us.” 004 added light heartly, earning him a soul-chilling glare from Eve.

 

Without warning James took the chance to sweep her off her feet and she fell on her bottom with a thud. Eve growls at James who is prowling around her like a predatory animal watching his prey for the next move with a smirk. That could have unnerved most people and the new recruits could feel the energy coming off them. The double oh’s are enjoying this match, they know one will get the other but now it is just a waiting game.

 

Eve picked herself off the floor and make a gesture out of petting the dust off her bottom before tying her hair into a tight bun. This is serious. She knows from the steel in James’s eyes. He does not plan to divulge the secrets of his brother easily, only a worthy opponent will get to them. Eve is worthy and she plans to get the golden egg.

 

She lunges at him, going for his left shoulder. Her observation and knowledge have told her that James has just recovered from the mission and also from the way he is working harder to shield his left. Those observations could not have been spotted easily unless you have the experience from years of service. 009 whistled with approval at her ability to spot it. James winced at the blow but kept on throwing hits that landed on her. She dodged as fast as she could and keep going. It is an equally matched spar and it caught the attention of more people who came to watch.

 

They are exhausted from it. Neither one is willing to lose. James is too stubborn to let Eve win and Eve is set on getting information. The match seems to be about to end with James taking the win again until Q pushed past everyone. “Don’t hurt Eve or I be sad.”, tears well up in his eyes as he pouts again.

 

Emotional blackmail, Eve got to thank him later for this, she thought as she watches Q. The hands pinning her down started to lift as James walk towards Q to assure him that Eve is not hurt. “Eve not hurt?” Q question as he rubs tears away from his eyes. She shows him a thumbs up and winks. The spectators ‘aww’ at the scene and left them alone. She is sure James will threaten them if they reveal what happened here later. James comes back and held his hand out to pull he up. She took that chance once she stood to send James into a full judo hip toss and held his right arm an armbar.

 

“Will you help me? Answer correctly or I will break it.” she hissed and added more pressure.

 

“No. You lost and this is playing dirty.” he growls

 

“I will ask this one last time. Will you help me?”

 

“Fine, I will help you with Alec’s gift not because you won. For Q. Meet me tomorrow at the lobby at 6 pm and do not bring Q. He needs rest and he is drunk.” She smiles and let his arm go. James massage his sore arm and narrow his eyes at her.

 

“Oh stop it, James. Agent training rule one. Do anything to get the mission done.”

 

James left with a huff as he picks his phone to call for the company driver to send Q home. Eve feels guilty knowing Q will never remember what happens today after he gets sober.

 

She cheers with the knowledge of finally getting something going. She winced when Q pressed on one of the bruises on her arm. Mental note to never let Q get too drunk again even during holiday or masked behind his favourite drink. She holds her heels in her hand and proudly marches her way back to M’s office to perform the part of a secretary again. Eve Moneypenny has won even if it is a dirty victory thanks to a loopy Q.

 

She nodded with a silent thank you to M when she went in to pass him his files. M makes a shooing motion at her and gets back to looking through his files like he was doing before she entered. She got back to pretending to get work done and wait for the clock to strike 8 pm for her to leave the confines of MI6. How could anyone love Christmas this much when the person you have to shop for is Alec Trevelyan.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You're late Miss Moneypenny.” James narrowed his eyes at her as she reaches the lobby.

 

“Someone is in a bad mood today. What is wrong? One of your bed warmers getting pissed at you for uttering the wrong name?” Eve tease him.

 

“No. Have better things to do than help you shop for a Christmas gift just because you don’t want to be generic. And Christmas.”

 

Her lips twitched as she fought hard to stop a smile from creeping up. She has forgotten how most agents hate Christmas from the amount of mission request that goes up when the holiday is near. Mostly to avoid the yearly dinners or to avoid the festival as a whole. Unfortunately for all of them, everyone will be attending this year dinner and dance from the lack of missions. She is going to have a great time watching everyone trying to be civil with each other.

 

“Catch up Eve” came a voice ahead of her as they reach the car park. She got into Bond’s car and watch him set it off with a soft purr. A beauty to behold that smoothly pulled out of the spot into the chilly London night. The glittering lights that decorate the street lights the interior of the car in a soft glow. She watches the streets as couples holding hands and laughing passes them. Turning to speak to James she notices the frown on his face. His eyes are set straight on the road but the frown is evident. Eve took sympathy and lightly rests her hands on his arm. His face twitches a fraction before it went blank again.

 

They parked once they reach their destination and she steps out letting the cold air hit her. “Why are we at West End? Is Alec into theatre?” she questions him as she follows.

 

“Close enough not exactly true. Just follow me.”

 

After they cross a short distance they stand in front of a shop with beautifully gilded golden letters adoring the signage that reads  ‘Penhaligon’s EST. LONDON 1870’. James push opens the glass door with a golden handle that led into the shop and helps it open for her as a sign for her to get in. She accepts and walks into another land filled with sweet scents and shelves decorated with different sample bottles.

 

“Good evening Mr Trevelyan. Back for more items? Follow me.” a tastefully dressed man usher to a corner. Eve looks at Bond with wide eyes when the man called him Mr Trevelyan. James follows him without hesitation showing that he has done this countless times. She walks past a bottle and held it up for a quick smell. It smells like the oceans and the soft breeze that follows, it is a light smell that calms her. She did the mistake if look a the tag. She regrets it instantly and places the delicate bottle back to its rightful place among the lines of glass bottles of different shape and sizes with glass stoppers. She is not expecting Bond to bring her here.

 

James stand in front of the counter as the salesperson who greeted him place different bottles on the counter. James picked up a few and look at them before placing them into a wicker basket. Eve slides up beside him as she eyes the basket while James open a bottle that the salesman told him that it is the newest in the shop.  


“James are you sure this is what Alec likes? It smells too... Erm.. you know unlike Alec” she whispers to him when the salesman left them alone for a while.

 

“I served with him and shared an apartment with him before he moved out. Yes, I know what Alec likes clearly. And no before you ask me, we have never dated each other as what the rumours will say.” James chuckled and placed a jar of bath salt into the basket.

 

“But Alec smells like gunpowder and explosives. Not this delicate scents around here.” she motioned to the entire room.

 

“He is covered with too much gunpowder and explosives for you to get that smell. The delicate scent you are referring to has been covered up. Catch him when he just left his bathroom and you will be surprised. You should have seen the bottles and jars of bath items he has. I still have a bunch in my bathroom in case he decides to crash the night. I used a few and they are good at relaxing you after a long mission.” he winks at her and added another item.

 

“Thank you, Samuel. Help me wrap all of this up in a nice box and change it on this kind lady’s card. Make it pretty.” James gave a charming smile to him and walk away from the counter to another section. From the corner of the eyes, she saw him picked a delicate bottle and paid for it. She has a suspicion that it must be for Q. It is no secret that James always shower Q with some gifts whenever he can.

 

She does not look at the price tag and just swipe her card knowing now that she have a blackmail material against Alec. James came back to pick up the beautifully wrapped box and left the shop with her. A question still bubbles in her mind as on why James was addressed as Mr Trevelyan. The look of needing to ask more question must be clearly written on her face to be asked by James on what she want to know.

 

“Why are you, Mr Trevelyan?”

 

James crack up and answer  “Can you imagine a 1.80m man who is built like a fighter walking into that shop? He is the last person they expect to see in their shop. Alec knew that he will be judged for his selection so we usually go there together like two friends hoping to get some lovely presents for our partner. But one day he panicked and blurted out that I am Mr Trevelyan. After going in there for years, people tend to remember you. And I look the part of a metrosexual male so no one questions me even when I stand there making enquiries for a certain scent. Before you ask me how I know what Alec like, you have to remember we been around each other ever since our stint in the navy. He especially likes the smell of cinnamon and spices. Reminds him of home. ”Eve nodded to the explanation. Screw blackmailing, now she sees Alec in a different light. He might not admit it but  under all the jokes and explosives, Alec is a total softie.

 

The car came to a halt signalling her to get out and leave for her house. Bond has been sweet enough to drop her purchase on the marble top and left soon enough. Left alone she goes into her thought of what James said. Alec miss home that smell of cinnamon and spices. He associates those smells with a home that he never had from a young age. Agents do live a sad life, Olivia Mansfield always believe orphans make the best agents. Her statement is true.MI6’s most effective agents are all orphans with little attachments. She felt sadness well up in her heart and is thankful for the family she has. An idea struck her while in thought. She dives for her phone and pulls out the contract.

 

“Hey mum. Yes yes I will be there for the dinner. No mum I am not dating anyone or hiding a boy away from you. Listen, mum, do you still remember the candles grandmother use to make? Great. Can you send me the instructions? Thank mum love you bye!” She hung up before another volley of question get fired at her again. Part two of Alec Christmas is set in motion when the chirp of her message indicates the instruction to making her candles has came in.

 

She will make sure Alec love this Christmas. She is not supposed to care this much but deep down she treats all her close friends like her second family. She got 2 weeks to get all of this out for her list of friends. She cracked her knuckles and went through the list of ingredients for the candles. Good all the needed ingredients are easy enough to get.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Q is bouncing on his heels as he fidgets around. It is cold, extremely cold to be out at noon. He sighs as he takes a sip out of his tea, heat from the paper cup warm his freezing hands. A soft buzz of his phone indicates that it is time to meet Eve. All he knew is that he had added a reminder to meet here today at this spot to shop for Christmas but still she is nowhere to be seen. A light tap to his shoulder indicates that she is here.

 

“Mint tea is the best.”

 

Q lift an eyebrow and answer back “Mint tea is not considered a tea. Mint taste better in chocolate drinks rather than in tea.”

 

Eve grins at the answer and squeeze his shoulder. “Good to know that you are sober, Q.”

 

Q gives her a quizzical look and decided not to ask more although curiosity pricks at him. Q rarely get drunk but when he does he does things he regrets and ignorance is bliss. Not a good idea to find out how badly he messed up. He smiles and offer her his cup of warm tea. She takes a mouthful and breathed out. Tea always warms people up.

 

“So what are you buying for James? Planning to wrap yourself up with a pretty bow and present yourself to him?” she teases him.

 

Q feels his ears heat up from the blush that is creeping up. He fringes ignorance and continue sipping his tea. He is not going to answer that even if it is true that he has feelings for him. Eve nudge on his ribs and he gulped down.

 

“Come on Q on all serious note what are you planning to get him?”

 

“I’m not sure. I thought we are shopping for others? And Eve why do you smell like beeswax and your hands! They are stained! What have you been up to?” Q grab her hands and hold them up to have a  better look.

 

“I have touched the rainbow.” she smiles and pulled her hands back, “and now we go shopping. I will not tell you what you did while drunk if you drop the question coming up next.”

 

Q open and close his lips again, swallowing down the question bubbling up. He accepts this equal exchange. Eve sees the thought process running through his mind and snicker at her ability to worm her way out. She does not want others to find out she had set up a candle making factory in her apartment. It will indeed be a very merry Christmas. She muses to herself when she feels herself being pulled into a shop.

 

After that one shop it is different shops after another with Q running his hands through silk ties with a light hint of blush on his cheeks. It is clear who he is thinking about as he held up the tie. It nice to be so in love even if the man in question will need the entire MI6 threatening him if he does break the boffin’s heart.R is overly protective of Q along with the entire Q-branch, even Alec is protective of Q although he will not be caught dead admitting to it. They will ogle at beautiful cufflinks, pendants and after a long shopping, they park themselves at a quaint little cafe. Milk tea and a huge slice of chocolate cake for Q and she have coffee with vanilla ice cream brownies. They traded a few stories and bitch about a list of people they do not like. It is their unofficial gossip session.

 

“I’ll get going now, Eve. Thank you for making me shop with you. I needed this.” Q hugs her once they reach her apartment. Eve thank him and wave him goodbye as the door to the elevator shuts.

 

She peels off her dress to wear her comfortable clothes. Time for her to continue her candle factory. She looks through the list as she caps another jar of hardened wax. Twenty more to go and her work is done. Eve is starting to love Christmas even more and hope to spread the joy.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good evening, Q. Ready to leave?” she stands behind the boffin who is scrunching his face at a report.

 

Q close the file and look up at her and gasp. She wore a beautiful crimson dress that hugs her waist and shows off all the part perfectly. Eve beams down at him and he clears his throat.

 

“You look gorgeous, Miss Moneypenny.”

 

“Oh stop complimenting me when you look smashing in that tailored suit. That bow tie really brings out your eyes. James will agree with me.” she stops herself from adding more seeing the light tint of pink going up his face.

 

Q is dressed in a dark blue suit with a mossy green bow tie and his hair being tamed a little enough to not be too wild. Q looks great. Q blush and push his files away to leave with her.

 

“Time to leave minions. We have a party to attend in two hours.” Eve claps her hands at all the smiling minions excited over having the night off a day before Christmas. Eve with the help of R started to give out her handmade candles as they wish each minions ‘Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year’. All of them smiles and wish them back as they head out of the room.

 

The branch shut itself down as R, Q and her left the place. They decide to take R’s car. It was a short ride to the ballroom MI6 has booked out for their party. By the time they reach the ballroom after handing their coats, it is filled with plenty of people.

 

A beautiful Christmas tree covered with light snow frosting at a corner. Presents for the gift exchange lines the bottom of the tree. It is like a big family christmas just that everyone dressed in their suits and dresses chatting away with each other and alcohol. It is a happening. She is handed a glass of bubbling champagne and smiles. She loves company events. Different departments and those who do not usually meet are put together in one place. That can also mean something really bad can go down.

 

She brought Q along to talk with Bill as they chat away about their plans for Christmas and their Christmas shopping. It is a nice quiet talk with friends as 009 and 004 joined them too. 004 talking about this hope to walk up early the next morning to cook some much-wanted breakfast he never had time to make due to a busy lifestyle. They all agree that that is a great idea and the topic flow from different topics.

 

“Good evening everyone. Hello Q.” came a baritone voice to their left.

 

James stand there with Alec who is fiddling with his tie. Alec is famous for his inability to stay in a suit and it could be clearly seen. “I hate suits,” he mumbles after giving up adjusting his tie. A cling of glass brought their attention back to the stage. M is doing the usual announcement of ‘Thank you for doing a fine job.’ or ‘Hope everyone is having fun.’. James is clearly not listening from how he is whispering to Q’s ear and the boffin smiling. They are sharing a joke that no one shall hear and Eve is happy for them. She always wants them together.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, you may now exchange your gifts for Secret Santa.” M announced.

 

Eve smiles and went to the Christmas tree to retrieve her present. The weight of the parcel feels heavy in her hands. She manages to catch Alec who was handing an overly excited minion a badly wrapped present. She does not want to guess what is in it.

 

She beams and handed him his present. “Merry Christmas Alec. Hope you like what I got you.”

 

“I got a Megazord! They don’t make this version anymore.” came the excited voice of the minion who is doing a little dance of joy as he held the present from Alec.

 

“I did not know you are interested in figurines.” her present is taken off her hands as they walk to a table to sit down.

 

Alec chuckles and sat down heavily on a chair. “I’m not but he has been a good handler to me so why not? What did you get me?”

 

He tore into the wrapping with a grin and lifts up the lid. His grin is wiped from his face and he slams the lid back down as he looks around hoping that no one saw it. “How did you know?” he hissed at her and his eyes landed on James.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Moneypenny, won’t you be a darling and look after this for me while I have a nice talk with my fool of a brother.”, brisk walk towards James and dragged him out off the hall from his lapel.

 

A confused Q came up to her and question her. “Nothing is wrong Q. James will be fine as he always is and Merry Christmas.”

 

“Should I be worried that James was just dragged out by Alec?” asked Q

 

“They will be fine darling. Brothers fight and make up and soon they will get along and be a total terror again.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Yup, enjoy the peace while it still lasts. Or until the jar of candles is gone.” with that Eve drank her drinks and enjoy the music. Meanwhile out at the back to where Alec has dragged James to. Alec is pissed that his secret was exposed. How could James let Eve know, he has a bloody reputation to uphold.

 

“Alec stop now.”,and he lets go out James who proceed to straighten his jacket.

 

“How did she get all of that and hell even my usuals? No one is supposed to know!” Alec is not pleased.

 

“Look, Alec, she is our friend and like a sister to us. She is actually sad when she finds out why you like the scent of spices and cinnamon and how it reminded you of home. Just give her a chance and let’s just go back in.”

 

Alec punched him on the shoulder and walk back to the table with Eve and Q. Eve smiles and life her glass at them.

 

“Hello boys. Glad to know that you two still look charming as always.”

 

“Thank you.” Alec blurt out suddenly

 

“You should open the jar of candle. I handmade it for you.” Eve held up the jar and motion for him to take it.

 

He lifts up the stopper and took a whiff. Vanilla, cinnamon with a hint of pine and home. It smells like home, childhood and a happier time from a long time ago that he misses. Alec’s face softens and he nodded at her in thanks.

“I always knew Alec is a softie.” Q added

 

“A softie that can kill a man with his bare hands” and everyone at the table roar in laughter.

 

Eve offers him to make him more if ever he wants more or in need of a few new scents.

 

“Any possibility to make it smell like explosives?” Alec cheekily asked.

 

“You're pushing it, Alec. Merry Christmas and go enjoy some alcohol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm on holiday and kind of tried to bang this out every night while half asleep so I'm sorry if it is not awesome. I enjoyed writing this story alot.


End file.
